


Home Is What We Fight For

by ZahlzStar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Carmilla/The 100 AU, Zeta Society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZahlzStar/pseuds/ZahlzStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis has a lot to deal with, maintaining peace with the grounders, keeping her ragtag bunch of delinquents in line, finding ways to keep everyone alive, all the while she has the ever present, ever sarcastic, Carmilla Karnstein to think about. Life on the ground isn't all butterflies and campfires, and the trouble is only just getting started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is What We Fight For

 

I always thought I would enjoy camping, the campfire stories, the sense of solidarity amongst campers, the feeling of being fully surrounded by nature. The stories and books made camping sound like such an adventure, maybe it was once upon a time, before the world crumbled beneath the strain of war. The search for wealth and power leading to the very thing that was so important to the leaders of our former home to fail us.

 

I suppose this isn't really camping, not in the traditional sense. This is born of necessity, a necessity to adapt to our new home. Because that's what Earth is for us now, despite the many mysteries that we are yet to discover, for better or for worse, this is our home again. As far as 'uninhabited' nuclear wastelands go, we've done a pretty good job creating a home here. We have water, we figured out what was safe to hunt and eat, and there aren't nearly as many fights among our ranks as there were when we first landed. Hell, we even built ourselves a wall to protect us from the dangers that dwell beyond our camp.

 

It's safe to say that we aren't the same kids the Ark sent down. No, we most definitely don't have the privilege of being children anymore. Our new environment doesn't allow us to be children anymore, but I guess we make do when we can. It could be much worse, we are still here after all. It's more than can be said for far more of my people than I'd ever have thought possible.

 

Look at me, getting all dark and mopey. That's more Miss Rebel Leader Karnstein's deal. Speaking of, at least someone else would be awake at this time of night. Carmilla usually takes watch around this time, if I'm not going to get any sleep tonight I may as well talk to her about the plans for tomorrow's scouting run.

As one would expect, the only movement I see around the camp are the brief exchanges between the sentries stationed at the corners of the camp. There are sounds of light conversation amongst the sentry groups but the camp is mostly silent. Silent enough that my boots crunch lightly against the pebbles on the ground until I reach the grassy path that leads to where Carmilla likes to keep watch. If I'm being honest, I think she just enjoys the brief moments of quiet she gets when on night watch. I can definitely see the appeal at times.

 

I'd like to think I move fairly quietly most of the time but Carmilla always seems to know when I'm around.

"If you are going to sneak up on someone you should probably make sure they aren't armed, Sundance," Carmilla doesn't even turn when she addresses me from her position sprawled, but somehow still seemingly poised to act at a moment's notice, against a tree she seems to favour when on watch.

"How do you always know when I'm coming? I didn't even make any noise that time," I ask incredulously and Carmilla makes a noise that sounds as though it is at my expense.

"It's the air of determination and blind optimism you always seem to exude, I'd pick up on it from a mile away," Carmilla responds with a shrug and I feel my features slipping into a pout. I work to remove it as quickly as possible before Carmilla sees and uses it as more fuel in her ever burning fire of insults and indifference. Carmilla lets out a chuckle and I sigh as I accept the fact that that effort was wasted.

"Can't sleep again, Princess?" Carmilla speaks again after a moment and I shift my weight slightly before nodding.

"The usual spot then?" Carmilla scooches over to make room and pats lightly at the newly vacated space beside her.

With a sigh I slide down the trunk of the tree to sit beside Carmilla as she places her gun down on her other side so it doesn't poke into my thigh.

"Bad dreams?" Carmilla asks as she shifts to lean comfortably against the base of the tree.

"Nah, not this time. I was just thinking about everything, I guess I was starting to get all dark and mopey so I gave up on sleep for the night," I reply quietly.

"Isn't dark and mopey more my kind of thing?" Carmilla has a small smile on her face as she tilts her head slightly to look at me.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing actually," I admit and Carmilla feigns offence.

"Miss Hollis, you wound me," Carmilla holds a hand to her chest and turns on the theatrics.

"Oh, so it's only okay when you mock yourself about your broody tendencies?" My tone is incredulous but still teasing.

"Absolutely, no one else is worthy of the honour," Carmilla replies with the same over dramatic, prissy tone.

I can't help but laugh a little bit and I shove her gently with my shoulder to shut her up. It works too, a smile forms on her face but she drops her hand and releases a small, breathy laugh.

 

The moonlight illuminating her pale skin gives her an almost ethereal glow and it's nice to see her looking so free. For a brief moment she's not the rough, rebel leader that almost always has some point to argue with me, she's just Carmilla. She's just a girl, not really all that much older than I am. It's these moments that I realise there really is more than one side to Carmilla, and to be completely honest, with the exception of her brother I suppose, I'm the only one that ever really sees this side of Carmilla. As strange as it may be, these late nights in the moonlight are quite possibly the moments when Carmilla is happiest.

 

"You okay there, Cupcake? You've got that weird look you get when you are thinking about some poetic crap," Carmilla's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I shake my head a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking again, and hey, you said you liked my poetic crap," I must huff the end of my sentence because Carmilla tries to hold back a smirk.

"True as that may be, it's not something I'd ever admit in the light of day,"

I scowl a little bit but she continues, "Some of that stuff you were always spouting about the Jolly, Ginger, SpaceWalker was pretty sappy. I recall almost throwing up a few times that night,"

"Yeah well, what can I say? I like to be a little bit over the top sometimes," I respond, fairly confident I'm not blushing.

"I always pegged you for a top, Sweetheart," Carmilla replies with a smirk.

For a second my expression displays, 'Really? That's where you are going with this' but an idea crosses my mind and I muster up what I hope is a seductive face.

"Wouldn't you like to find out for yourself?" I ask with a husk that if I hadn't deliberately put on I would find damn near shameful, and raise a brow for emphasis.

Carmilla's smirk drops and I watch her throat shift slightly as she swallows, it only lasts a moment though and her smirk is back. She looks at me with her trademarked Seduction Eyes and leans in the short distance untiI I can feel her warm breath against my lips.

"Nice try, Creampuff. But you should really leave the seduction to me, I'm much better at it,"

With that she leans back and returns to her position against the tree trunk. She may be acting unbothered right now but I saw the way she looked a moment ago and I know I won this time.

 

"She still cares about you," Carmilla states after a while.

"Yeah well, Danny had her chance. Even if I ignore the fact she wasted a month's worth of oxygen on her little space walk which no doubt accelerated the decision to send us down here in the first place, she also failed to mention the existence of her boyfriend on the Ark until he showed up and took us all by surprise," My tone is bitter as I remember that day the drop pod touched down.

"Say what you will about that, but Kirsch is damn good at what he does," Carmilla says and I can't help but agree.

"Yeah, we are lucky to have him. I don't blame him for what happened between Danny and I anyway, I guess I don't really blame Danny either. She probably thought she wouldn't see him again, I just wish she had told me you know? At least then I could have been a little bit prepared if the Ark ever made it down with her boyfriend included in the package."  

 

Carmilla makes a noise of agreement and we fall into a peaceful silence. The only sounds being rustling of leaves and our even breathing I find myself reaching into my shirt to retrieve my mother's watch. The clasp had long since broken so I had fashioned it to hang from a thin leather cord around my neck. As I run a thumb over the watch face Carmilla gazes at it as well, "That was your mother's wasn't it?"

Her tone is gentle and I look over towards her and meet her inquisitive gaze, "Yeah, she gave it to me before she was," My voices falters a little bit and Carmilla's gaze softens.

"Floated, I know. My um, my father was floated as well. A little after Will was born," Carmilla looks away and her gaze focuses somewhere in the distance.

Before I can say anything Carmilla's gaze focuses on me once more and clears her throat, "Perhaps this is a story for another time, Cupcake. I'm quite enjoying having you with me tonight, I'd rather not ruin it with my tragic backstory."

"Yeah, um I guess we could talk about the scouting run tomorrow?" I suggest and Carmilla settles once again.

"An excellent idea, I remember you mentioned that you wanted to test out how the Summer and Zeta teams would work together?" Carmilla asks and it's back to her usual strategic tone.

"Yeah, we know the Summer Society girls can hunt and and for a bunch of mechanics and engineers the Zeta guys are crazy good trackers but I'm interested to see how we could improve our scouting and hunting mission if we put together a mixed team," I explain and Carmilla nods her head slightly.

"Sounds like a plan, did you select a new team yet?"

"Yeah, we've got Claire and Alex from the Summer Soc. girls and Cameron and Asher from the Zetas, you and I will be leading of course," I relay the team that I decided on earlier with the help of Danny and Kirsch.

"Asher hurt his ankle on a scout run a few weeks ago, are you sure it's a good idea to be sending him back out already?" Carmilla asks after a moment of contemplation.

"We've been doing checkups on his ankle for the last couple of weeks and Asher is confident he'll be up for it, his progress has been good so I gave him the okay,"

Carmilla digests the information and nods once again, "Alright, I trust your judgement. Make sure when we brief the team in the morning that we let him know if he starts having problems again that we can cut the run short. I'd rather have us coming home early than risking one of our scouts hurting themselves,"

"I spoke to Perry and Laf earlier and they have some new herb mixes they've been working on that will act as a pain relief, if it gets to be too much for Asher or anyone else has an accident the mix should tide them over until we can get back to camp," By the time I finish speaking Carmilla has a small smirk situated on her face.

"You are organised aren't you?" Carmilla speaks in a condescending tone but it's light hearted.

"Well, one of us has to be. God knows it won't be you," I respond with another bump of my shoulder.  

"Easy there, Buttercup. You might hurt my feelings again," Carmilla warns but the smile on her face tells me that there is nothing to be concerned about.

"We should probably get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," I say as I stand up and stretch out a little bit to get the blood flowing again.

"You are welcome to leave whenever you'd like, I happen to be on watch," Carmilla points out and I roll my eyes.

"The sentries have this entire side of the camp covered and you know it. You just enjoy sitting out here to maintain your air of mystery and indifference,"

Carmilla lets out a laugh under her breath, "You are too inquisitive for your own good, Cutie,"

"Come on, it's time to go to bed," I reach out and make grabby motion with my hands until she rolls her eyes and allows me to pull her up.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were inviting me into your tent," Carmilla rasps out with a teasing smirk.

"If I were, would you actually get some sleep?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"All alone in a tent with you, Sweetheart? Absolutely not," Carmilla replies with a suggestive grin and I roll my eyes at her for the nth time today.

"Come on, Loser," For once Carmilla doesn't argue as we make our way back to our separate tents which incidentally are across from each other.

"Goodnight Princess,"

"Goodnight Carm,"

~~

"Alright Team, now I know that the new setup may take some time to get used to but we are convinced that this could greatly improve the success of future scout runs," Carmilla addresses the four scouts standing in front of her and despite the cool air adding a flush to their cheeks everyone is almost vibrating with excitement.

"Now, we know Asher has had problems with his ankle but we are confident that he can hold his own today. That being said, Perry and Lafontaine have been working on some pain relief methods, and should Asher or anyone else need it, all you need to do is ask," I add on, remembering Carmilla's concern from the previous night.

"I expect everyone has their packs at the ready however should anyone need to make last minute corrections, now would be the time. We leave in five, dismissed." Carmilla concludes the brief and the team breakaway.  

"I think they are all pretty excited about this run,"  I say when Carmilla turns to me.

"It's a change in routine, something new for them. I imagine they are also excited about the possibility of finding a water source that isn't a five hour trip every time we need to restock," Carmilla points out with raised brow.

"I'm kind of excited myself, it's been a while since we've had a chance to mix things up like this," I admit and Carmilla smiles.

"Starting to go stir crazy, ShortStuff?"

"You're only like an inch taller than me and you know it," I grumble and slap her lightly on the shoulder as our team begins to gather once more.

-

The sun begins to peek over the trees about an hour into our run allowing a reprieve from the morning air, and it appears to raise the spirits of the team. I've been sneaking glances at Asher every now and then but he has been keeping up well and doesn't seem to be having too much trouble yet.

Cameron picked up on some deer tracks a while back so there hasn't been a whole lot of conversation so we don't risk scaring the animals away. The purpose of this run is mostly to test our a new means of scouting and to find an easier accessible water source but there's no point passing up the chance of catching a meal should the opportunity present itself.

"We've still got a fair amount of breathing room at the moment but if those tracks cross the boundary it's as good as gone, I'd rather a bunch of mildly hungry people back at camp than a bunch of pissed off Grounders," Carmilla's voice is barely a whisper but her sudden proximity startles me. I must have been paying a little too much attention to the others to notice her approach.

"Let's hope we don't need to go near the boundary, that damn negotiation to set up the boundary in the first place was difficult enough and it's too early in the morning to think about what the Grounders will do if they find us on their territory again. I'm know for a fact Perry still has nightmares about the spear," I shudder a little at the memory of that day and Carmilla's face scrunches up as well.

"Besides, I think everyone is getting sick of eating 'trailmix'. They will probably bow down to us if we bring home a deer, two headed or otherwise," I continue and Carmilla chuckles at the thought.

"Hey, be careful what you say about the trail mix, Perry is probably giving you a dirty look all the way from camp," Carmilla smirks and the mental picture of Perry glaring at me pops into my head.

 

Carmilla maintains her proximity but for the next hour or so there is mostly silence amongst the group. The tracks changed direction some distance back and the surrounding forest has started to become a little more difficult to manoeuvre.

"Asher is favouring a leg," Carmilla points out and I glance towards the boy a little ways in front of us.

"I'm pretty sure it's just out of habit, a muscle memory sort of thing. That's how he usually moves around camp. I'll check in with him when we take a break, which will probably only be another half hour or so," I respond and Carmilla nods.

The ground is becoming more and more uneven and Carmilla must notice as well because she addresses the team, "Watch out for drop offs guys, I'm not liking the look of the area,"

Almost everyone acknowledges Carmilla's words with a variation of head nods and thumbs up but Asher calls out from his position at the head of the group, "Sure thing, Boss 2,"

Carmilla stumbles briefly but finds her footing again before turning to me, "What did he just call me?"

I'm just as confused as she is and I turn towards Asher.

"Uh, Asher?"

Upon hearing his name Asher turns around once again to face the both of us.

"What's up?" He asks as he heads towards us.

"What did you call Carmilla a minute ago?" My tone isn't accusing and Asher gives me an odd look.

"You mean Boss 2? That's what everyone calls her," Asher explains with a shrug.

"May I ask why?" Carmilla's tone is a little harsher but it doesn't phase Asher.

"That's what we all call you two, Laura is Boss 1 and you are Boss 2. You guys didn't know?" Asher looks genuinely surprised as he responds.

"Wait, why does Laura get to be Number 1?" Carmilla questions in an almost childish tone.

"Well, Laura is nice to us and you are, slightly less nice. You also tend to get this look when you are angry that kinda scares everyone, it's actually the look you are starting to get right now," Asher trails off as he takes notice of Carmilla rapidly darkening expression.

"Um, you know, that is a really good impression of your 'scary' face. That's just a demonstration right?" Asher looks to me for safety but the scene unfolding in front of me is a little too entertaining. At least until Carmilla actually growls a little bit.

"Okay Carm, that's enough of your 'scary' face I think," I reach out to touch Carmilla's arm and she looks at me, her stormy expression disappearing.

Asher is still shaken up by the exchange and laughs nervously, "What's that Cameron? You need me to look at something? I'll be right there,"

With that Asher high tails it back to the front to stand next to Cameron, who I'm pretty sure hasn't said a word in quite a while.

 

A moment later Cameron whacks the back of Asher's head, "Why would you mention the 'boss' thing, you idiot? Perry has told you a hundred times not to tell them about that,"

Asher lets out a yelp of protest before replying, "I thought they knew, Laf calls them that all the time. Hell, I'm pretty sure Laf is the one who started calling them that in the first place,"

"Laf only says that when they are out of earshot, dipshit," Claire calls from her position a few paces back.

"Fucking Lafontaine," Carmilla mutters and I laugh a little bit.

"Nice job guys, now Laf is going to cop it from Carmilla when we back to camp," Alex speaks this time and Asher opens his mouth but shuts it again after simply mumbling, "Crap."

I'm almost convinced that the conversation is over until Asher lights up and speaks again.

"Guys, Laf will be fine. Remember that time Cameron borrowed and then accidentally lost Carmilla's favourite knife? She totally forgave him for it,"

"That was you?!" Carmilla's anger is back full force and directed at Cameron this time, meanwhile Cameron's eyes widen to their full extent and he turns to Asher in an instant.

"She didn't fucking forgive me you idiot, she just didn't know who did it!" Cameron yells and goes to hit Asher again.

Carmilla starts towards the two boys and as they notice they start to scramble backwards to get away.

"Carm, no," I reach out and grab her but only make contact with the edge if her shoulder. Nonetheless, Carmilla turns back to me and lets out another small growl of frustration before walking forward again and stalking towards the two boys who happen to be significantly paler than a few moments before. In their haste to get away they both stumble into each other and Carmilla quickly reaches them, before pausing to stare them both down.

I have no doubt that she has her 'scary' face on and I glance towards the two girls watching on and even they look a little scared.

Carmilla seems to be finished with her intimidation because she reaches out and cuffs the two boys in the side of the head before pushing past them to continue walking.

"You coming, Cupcake?" Carmilla calls out without turning around and I smile and shake my head at her antics before quickening my pace to catch up to her.

As I pass by the two boys Cameron is glaring and Asher is wearing a sheepish glance in response. "Okay, that was not my fault," Asher's starts and Cameron narrows his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't but guess who is sleeping outside with the sentry group tonight?" Cameron asks and Asher's face falls while a brief 'oooh, that's cold' sounds from Alex and Claire.

"Aw, come on Cam, don't be like that," Asher begins but Cameron cuts him off with a glare.

"Do you wanna stay out there for two nights instead?" Cameron threatens and starts to walk again.

"Babe," Asher attempts but it is halfhearted and he sighs, Cameron doesn't look back.

Claire and Alex begin walking again and Claire turns back to talk to Asher, "You might want to rug up Ash, the nights get pretty cold out there,"

I wince a little bit at Asher as he starts walking once more with his shoulders slumped slightly.

"You can't tell me you don't feel the slightest bit bad for him," I say when I match strides with Carmilla.

"That was my favourite knife," Carmilla mutters and I roll my eyes at her.

"Hey, there's a clearing up ahead," I point out and Carmilla nods as we approach.

"There's our deer," Carmilla states as we all crouch down to examine the scene.

"Standard hunting formation guys, Alex and Cameron circle the left, Asher and Claire on the right and Laura and I will take point," Carmilla gives the order and we all move into motion.

Once in position around the grazing deer I watch as the Summer Soc. girls ready their bows while the Zetas take aim with their trident spears. Carmilla and I both prefer guns and on occasion knives over the other weapons, which are effective but not at all suitable for the current situation, so we crouch down to wait while the team move in and work in unison to take down the deer.

It's over in a matter of moments as Cameron moves in to finish the downed animal off before retrieving Asher's spear from the animal's side as well as the two arrows from its leg and shoulder and returning them to Claire and Alex.  

I take the time to look around the area once again and I notice that the edge of the clearing is surrounded by shrubs rather than larger trees and my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Good job guys, get it ready to carry back. Carmilla and I are going to check out what's past the clearing," I inform the team and Carmilla raises a questioning brow but follows me regardless.

As we approach the edge of the clearing we slow to a stop and move the branches of one of the bushes out of the way to reveal a fairly steep slope. I look at Carmilla to see she has a knowing expression and she sighs before asking in a bored tone, "You want to go down there don't you?"

I simply nod with a large smile and she moves the branches out of the way once again before gesturing for me to go ahead.

The ground in covered in leaves but the slope is pretty easy to manoeuvre down and I continue down step by step with Carmilla at my back. A small tree protrudes from the slope and I lean against it as I scan for the next place to step. Apparently, I don't choose the right place because in the next instant I feel my foot catch on something and my momentum pitches me forward, releasing a yelp is all I can manage.

Before I actually tumble down the slope which would have no doubt ended in pain of some degree I feel a pressure on my wrist. Without a second thought my hand moves the latch onto Carmilla's forearm to secure the firm grip she has on my arm. Once my brain registers that I am safe and my stomach stops lurching I look back to see Carmilla, one hand locked with mine and the other wrapped around the tree I was leaning on just a few moments. Her jaws is flexing and her face is scrunching slightly from the strain.

"Anytime you wanna find your footing again is great with me, Sweetheart. As much as I love having my shoulders feel like they are being wrenched from their sockets, I can only handle it for so long," Carmilla grits out and I snap into action and hurry to find a safe place to stand again.

"Well, that was a kick," Carmilla mutters and rubs her shoulder once it's safe to let go.

"Thanks Carm, that tumble probably wouldn't have been all that much fun," I look at her with gratitude and a small smile crosses her face.

"Remind me to thank  Perry for making sure the trailmix has a low fat content, anything else and you might have been too heavy to save. I may seem like an invincible badass but physically I'm only small, I'm not made to hold too much weight," Carmilla responds and I frown slightly.

"Are you suggesting that I would get fat if I started eating anything besides trailmix?" I ask with mild concern.

"Of course not, Creampuff. You have absolutely nothing to worry about on that front," Carmilla's gaze sweeps over my body as if to make a point.

"Your apparent clumsiness is slightly worrying though," Carmilla continues and I'm about to rebuff her but I catch sight of something that proves my admitted clumsiness is not at fault after all.

Brushing away a few stray leaves I reveal the handle of a bunker, and Carmilla looks down in surprise when I don't immediately respond.

"Huh, well would you look at that," Carmilla says as she crouches down to help me open the bunker door.

 

With a coordinated heave the door swings open and we are met with still air and the smell of aged objects. The sunlight streams down and lights up the entryway of the bunker, before long Carmilla finds a box of matches and lights enough candles to illuminate the rest of the space.

Most of the area has been filled with shelves of boxes and jars, book, and trinkets. My eye catches on something and I quickly move towards it while Carmilla appears to have found something to her interest as well.

Picking up the hunting knife and removing it from its sheath I smile and turn to present it to Carmilla.

"Hey Carm, I found something for you," I call out to her after noticing that she is no longer in my line of sight.

"Over here," Carmilla's voices responds from behind a shelf and I make to my over to find her at a small table filled with books.

"Do you think this might be a decent substitute for that lost knife of yours?" I ask and pull the knife from behind my back.

Carmilla grins and her eyes contain a hint of deviance, "Oh, I think this will make an excellent substitute. Perhaps I'll show Cameron on the way back,"

"Try not to traumatise the poor boy," I sigh and she takes on a serious expression.

"It was my favourite knife, Laura," Carmillla's smile ruins the intended effect but I end up rolling my eyes and picking up a book from the table.

"Hey, Will likes animals right? This book is all about the animals that used to populate the earth," I wave the book a little after flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, I'm actually planning on taking it back for him," Carmilla replies as she plucks a book from a nearby shelf.

"This one is empty, I know how much you love documenting things. You wanna take this back too?" Carmilla asks and holds up a small journal for me to inspect.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I reply and Carmilla hands me the book before grabbing another and flicking through it. She nods to herself and scans the shelves for a moment before locating a jar of pencils.

"We should probably head back before the others start to make assumptions about what their bosses are getting up to," Carmilla suggests after securing the sheath of her new knife to her belt loop and carefully tucking the book she picked up earlier as well as the book for Will into her pack.

I do the same with the jar of pencils and my new journal before beginning to blow out the candles and heading for the door.

"We'll definitely have to come back here some time," I say and Carmilla makes a noise of agreement as she swings the bunker door shut.

By the time we make it back the the team they have the deer ready to go and as we are about to leave I see a very pale looking Cameron and a very happy Carmilla flashing her new knife in the sunlight and smiling a little too wide at the boy in question. Throughout the walk back to camp I notice that Cameron is trying very hard to ensure that I am standing between him and Carmilla, I don't really blame him though. Carmilla's almost maniacal grin hasn't faded, and after all, it was her favourite knife.

~~

Unsurprisingly I am wide awake at around the same late hour as the previous night, this has more to do with my new journal though.

Once we returned to camp and everything that needed to be done was taken care of almost everyone headed to bed early having thoroughly enjoyed the change from trailmix. As predicted the shouts of joy sounded through the camp when everyone saw the deer we had brought back with us.

With all the excitement I hadn't had much time to write anything but since I started a few hours ago it was hard to stop.

I wrote about anything and everything that happened today, I wrote about Asher's ankle, Boss 1 and Boss 2. I wrote about Carmilla's lost knife, Carmilla saving me, and I also wrote about the discovery of the bunker.  By the time I finished writing everything around me was quiet.

 

Rather than staring at the tent roof I decide to venture out and see if there is anything of excitement going on. After tugging on my boots and jacket I exit my tent and start to walk through the camp, before long I come to a figure slumped mournfully against a tree. The figure is staring over at a tent on the opposite side and I shake my head before wandering over to Asher.

"You look miserable Ash," I say gently when I reach him.

"Yeah, that's what Carmilla said on her way past as well. Her words were slightly more colourful though," Asher replies with a small smile.

"Cameron still giving you the cold shoulder?" I ask and he nods and slumps down once again.

"You know Cameron is probably sitting in the tent right now waiting for you,"

Asher perks up at this, "You think so?"

I nod at him and gesture towards the tent, without another word Asher jumps up and heads towards the tent.

Sure enough a moment or two later I hear Cameron grumble, "It took you long enough idiot, I've been sitting here awake for hours."

 

I smile a little as I wander off down the path that is becoming more and more familiar as the nights pass, before long I'm at Carmilla's tree.

"Can't stay away from me, can you, Princess?" Carmilla asks and I roll my eyes before sinking down beside her.

"I could always go and hangout with the sentries if you don't enjoy my company," I reply with a raised brow but Carmilla doesn't bite.

"By all means, I'm quite comfortable on my own," Carmilla responds but I just shove her lightly and stay seated where I am.

"Thank you again, by the way. For saving me today," I turn to her and she meets my gaze for a moment.

"Yeah, well. Perry would have torn me a new one if anything happened to you, so really I was just looking out for myself," Carmilla shrugs and looks away.

"You can drop the whole 'broody and disaffected' thing, we both know you and your heroic notions saved me,"

Carmilla remains silent and looks away but I can see a smile on her face.

"Like I said, thank you," I repeat and lean over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Carmilla stills at this and I pull away with a smile at her frozen stature.

 

Perhaps she isn't so disaffected after all.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic sitting in my documents for like a month now but I've finally decided to stop being lazy and post it. Anyway, there will be more to come, not sure about the length yet but I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Also, sorry if the format is a little weird, I have a Chromebook and the spacing is funny sometimes.


End file.
